


Temptation Waits

by callmesigyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Buffy Summers, Blood Kink, Canon Rewrite, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fighting Kink, First Meetings, I did indeed go, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Menstruation, POV Spike (BtVS), Tagging as I go, if i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmesigyn/pseuds/callmesigyn
Summary: The Bronze, 1997.Spike goes to meet the Slayer, but gets more than what he bargained for when he asks her to dance.





	1. I'm so sorry you had to kick my ass

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Garbage's "Temptation Waits".

The dim lights of the club could do nothing to hide her from him. The sight of her, the smell of her – ripe and fecund – all surrounded his senses. And while something nagged in the back of his mind, Spike forced himself to ignore it, yet every bone in his undead body screamed this Slayer wasn’t going to be as pliable as the ones that had come before her, two becoming notches on his belt.

  
He longed for the third one.

  
She was different, he noted by the swarm of friendly faces by her side. She smiled at all of them – _danced_ with them.

  
She might not be as easy as the other ones, but she was just, if not more, limber than any Slayer Spike has ever faced. He could tell by the way she moved on the dance floor, her hips swaying to the sound of the music.

  
_I'll tell you something_  
_I am a wolf but_  
_I like to wear sheep's clothing_

  
Spike smirked, wondering if her supposed friends knew what she really was. Or were they just as mesmerised by the movement of her leather-clothed hips as he was – the way her golden hair bounced slightly at every swing of her body, her hands softly grasping the jacket of a boy with brown hair.

  
_I am a bonfire_  
_I am a vampire_  
_I'm waiting for my moment_

  
He felt a strange feeling surge through his form at the sight. Impulsively, he was already halfway to the dance floor when a minion grasped his arm. Spike turned to the fledgling, took a whiff of his youth along with his hand and broke four of his fingers by bending them the other way. The vampire’s sharp cry of pain was drowned out by the music.

  
“Not yet”, Spike said.

  
_You come on like a drug_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more_

  
He felt the goosebumps immediately after touching her gently on the arm. Repressing his when she swivelled her form to look at him. Spike gave her a charming smile, taking great pleasure in the way she blushed – looking at him with expectant green eyes.

  
“Feel like dancing, love?”

  
_And there's so much at stake_  
_I can't afford to waste_  
_I've never needed anybody like this before_

  
She grinned. “I’m already dancing”.

  
Spike felt himself chuckle, but the feel of the music vibrating in his veins, imitating a pulse he did not have was louder.

  
“Care to do it close to me then?”

  
“Maybe”, she shrugged those gorgeous sun-kissed shoulders of hers – boy with brown hair forgotten.

  
Spike bit his lower lip, congratulating himself when her eyes fixed on his mouth, then moved to his alabaster neck. If she noticed he was a bit too pale to be a living person, she didn’t share it.

  
_I'll tell you something_  
_I am a demon_  
_Some say my biggest weakness_

  
He held out a hand to her, and she grasped it, shivering lightly at the touch of his cold skin. Curiosity shone in her green gaze. For a moment Spike wondered if she had figured out what he was already – or if her Slayer senses were still too young to be that attuned – but she smiled and let him pull her closer to him.

  
“What’s your name, pet?” He asked in her ear, taking advantage of the opportunity to _accidentally_ press his lips to the shell of it.

  
The young Slayer shuddered. “I tell you mine if you tell me yours”.

  
_I have my reasons_  
_Call it my defense_  
_Be careful what you're wishing_

  
“Spike”.

  
“Buffy”, she answered.

  
“Buffy”, he repeated. The name so queer and unique, like her with the way she looked at his blue eyes – like she hadn’t decided whether she wanted to kiss him or punch him in the throat.

  
He loved it.

  
_You come on like a drug_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more_

  
Grasping his black leather duster, she began to sway her hips once more. Spike unconsciously flared his nostrils before bringing his hands to her hips and pulling her closer until they were bound by the hips with almost no breathing space between them.

  
Thank God he didn’t need to breathe.

  
_And there's so much at stake_  
_I can't afford to waste_  
_I've never needed anybody like this before_

  
He looked over her shoulder once, to see the minion from earlier completely flabbergasted. His eyes wide and mouth open as he clutched his broken fingers to his chest. Looking back at _Buffy_ , he found her staring at his face – her eyes clouded in a complete daze.

  
He smirked in a way that made the pretty little thing grip his coat even tighter. A second later he found _himself_ staring at her with an astonished, muddled gleam. The touch of hazel and just a hint of blue in her big eyes, the cute little bump on her nose and the supple lips that accompanied such a pleasant-looking Slayer – but, most of all, the sweet smell of her arousal.

  
_You are a secret_  
_A new possession_  
_I like to keep him guessing_

"You wanna head out back?"

Such words said in his ear completely bewildered him before she grasped his hand and lead him outside. The minion was still staring at them and Spike made a subtle movement for him to wait. He just hoped the twat wasn’t a _total_ idiot to understand his message. If Spike had this one chance to easily bag his third Slayer, even if she was so impossibly twee, he couldn’t let Tweedledee over there bollix up.

Arriving outside, Buffy closed the door to the club, downing the music but even then it was still audible due to his enhanced hearing.

 _You come on like a drug_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more_

Alone at last.

Her small heels clunked on the floor at every step she took to him, her smile gone. Before he could say anything, his body was thrown halfway across the alley. Looking at her from his place on top of the trash, he growled at the condescending way her hands held her hips.

“You do know that everything about you _screams_ vampire, right?”

He chuckled. _“Slayer”_ , he replied as if he didn’t know it the moment he set a foot in that club.

“Slayee”, she said before pulling out a stake.

Spike took advantage of his higher ground to jump, roundhouse kicking her in the face. She grunted prettily before throwing a speed jab to his left eye and kicking him in the stomach. He lowered his body to the ground and passed his leg behind hers. Before she could fall down, he stood up, grabbed her by the neck and threw her face first onto the wall – which she breached with the stake she held.

 _And there's so much at stake_  
_I can't afford to waste_  
_I've never needed anybody like this before_

Trying to tug the stake out of the brick wall for a second, she was quick to duck as another one of Spike’s kicks aimed for her head. Taking advantage of his position, Buffy kicked his groin. He fell on the ground as she tried once again to pull out the stake. At that moment, the minion came bursting out from the club, game face on.

“Bloody hell”, Spike cursed.

The minion growled. “Slayer”.

“Capricorn on the cusp of Aquarius, you?”, she quipped before the minion lunged himself at her, but a strong kick to his chest pushed the fledgling back a few feet.

By then, she had given up the stake on the wall and stuck to fighting the minion, finding Spike on the floor holding his groin and a look of pain on his face wasn’t the bigger threat here.

She was _wrong._

Suddenly, two humans came out of the club – their eyes widened at the sight.

“Buffy!” A redheaded girl exclaimed.

The Slayer didn’t look at them, merely continued to punch the minion several times on the face. “A stake”. Punch. “Would”. Punch. “Be nice”. Punch.

The boy with the brown hair from earlier ran inside without hesitating, and Spike felt himself frown as best as he could with his demon face on. So they did know…

 _When I'm not sure what I'm living for_  
_When I'm not sure what I'm looking for_

Once the stake was in her hand, Buffy had no trouble staking the minion, whose eyes had widened in surprise before turning into dust. Spike’s hadn’t. He watched their fight very closely, memorizing the way she moved, and he could tell this Slayer was going to be a tough gig.

He got to his feet slowly as he clapped a few times, making her turn her wide gaze at him. “Nice work, love. See you on Saturday?” He mocked.

  
She brushed her bouncing hair away from her face. “What happens on Saturday?”

His eyes turned cold. “I kill you”.

She scoffed. “It’s a date”.

He smirked before fleeing into the night.

 _When I'm not sure what I'm living for_  
_When I'm not sure what I'm looking for_


	2. You said I ruined your life

It was a date and so their dance had begun.

  
“Do we really need weapons for this?” She asked in that flippant tone of hers.

  
Spike sighed. “I just like them. They make me feel all manly...” His hand made a trail from his chest to the growing bulge in his trousers, taking pride in the way her eyes followed his movement and he could smell it once again.

  
The sweet smell of her arousal, combined with that of her monthly catamenia, made Spike desperate to touch her once more.

  
_It grows a bulge in it..._

  
Shaking his unwanted thoughts away, he considered taking her body as a present for Drusilla. After he was done with her, that is. His poor dark princess was so weak ever since they were attacked by a mob in Prague, so he had brought her here to Sunnydale – hoping the Hellmouth’s energy would make her stronger. Spike truthfully didn’t count on a Slayer being there, but taking his time to stare at her golden legs now on display for him as they hadn’t been that night in the club, he found it just an added bonus.

  
“So am I gonna kick your ass or you just wanna go on with the creep show?”

  
He laughed. “The last Slayer I killed... She begged for her life. You don’t strike me as the begging type”.

  
Spike dropped his weapon and took a few tentative steps toward Buffy, feeling goosebumps on his arms at the vampiric sense of a nearby equal. She simply watched him with narrowed eyes, daring him to come any closer.

  
He stopped once he could reach out and touch her hair if he wanted to and whispered: “Will you beg for me, sweetheart?”

  
She grinned. “Never”.

  
Oh, how he longed to make her eat her words.

  
“Then I’ll promise to make it quick”, he lied. “It won’t hurt a bit”.

  
“No, Spike. It’s gonna hurt a lot”.

  
He smirked just before feeling a punch being directed at his face. He ducked before Buffy’s fist could hit him, but not before her manicured feet collided with his groin. Spike fell to the ground with a howl of pain.

  
“Obsessed with my junk, aren’t you, Slayer?” He leered.

  
She scoffed. “Ew”.

  
“Let’s see”, he said, quickly grabbing her ankle and pulling, making her fall with her head on the ground. He could smell the blood from there now too.

He rose and went to take the Slayer by the neck, but she placed a hand on his face and pushed him away, knocking his back to the wall. He smiled as she charged at him. _Determined little bint, isn’t she?_ He threw a punch aimed at her face before receiving one to his own. Spike let their dance go on for a while, measuring Buffy up, before growing impatient and throwing her face-first to the wall. He went in for a kick to her pretty face, but she ducked instantly and kicked _him_ face-first to the wall.

  
“Now that hurt”.

  
Spike barely had time to register the axe hitting his head as he turned around. He fell on the floor, confused at the sight of an older woman next to the Slayer.

“You get the hell away from my daughter”, she said.

  
Locking eyes with Buffy, Spike decided he wanted to be alone for when he killed her. After all, he had so many plans...

  
“Women”, he growled before running to the fabric.

  
Once he reached his destination, he made sure to close the doors as loud as he could.

Her mum... Her _mum? He willingly let himself get bested by the Slayer’s mum?_

What a crazy world they lived in.

  
“Spike?” A meek voice asked.

  
_Speaking of crazy..._

  
“Hey, ba-“ He was interrupted by a sharp slap to his face. “Ow!” Spike exclaimed as he looked into his sire’s sad brown eyes.

  
“Bad cat out there seeking the dog”, Drusilla put a finger to her lips. “ _Shhh_ , or I’ll tell daddy”.

  
Spike frowned. “Daddy’s here, baby. What’s wrong?”

  
She shook her head. “No... No! Not daddy. Real daddy and he won’t be pleased”, his sire giggled then turned teary eyes to him. “I thought you had forgotten me”.

“Never”, he answered, taking her face in his hands.

  
Before Drusilla seemed calm enough for him to shag her worries away, the voice of a child spoke up.

  
“You failed”.

  
Spike trained his eyes on the Annoying One and knelt to one knee. “I was reckless and if I had to do it again...” He laughed. “I’d do exactly the same ‘cept I’d do this first”.

  
He moved faster than the minions could stop him, promptly snapping the child’s neck off.

  
“C’mon, love”, he said to the haunted eyes of his princess. “Let’s go see what’s on the telly”.

But he never paid attention to Frasier, his thoughts were always on the Slayer and how he would like to get another dance from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So catamenia is apparently an expression that was commonly used in the 1800s for period, basically.


End file.
